This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of plum, Prunus salicina cv. ‘Suplumthirtynine’. The new variety was first hybridized by David Cain in 1998 and selected by Terry Bacon in 2002 as breeder number: ‘PL186YB’. The new variety was first evaluated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Calif. in Kern County. The variety ‘Suplumthirtynine’ was originated by hybridization.
The new variety ‘Suplumthirtynine’ is characterized by ripening very late in the season. In the Wasco, Calif. area, the harvest season, September 10 through October 5, is about three weeks later than that of ‘Suplumsix’ (the subject of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,747), the variety it most closely resembles in appearance. The new variety ‘Suplumthirtynine’ is further characterized by relatively large-sized fruit for the season (average fruit diameter approximately 64 mm, compared to approximately 60 mm for ‘Suplumsix’) and amber-colored flesh.
The seed parent is an unpatented breeding selection, ‘91P-024’, and the pollen parent is an unpatented breeding selection, ‘92-P023’. The parent varieties were first crossed in March of 1998, with the date of planting of the progeny being January 1999, and the date of first flowering being March 2001. The new plum variety ‘Suplumthirtynine’ was first asexually propagated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in January 2003, by grafting.
The new variety ‘Suplumthirtynine’ is distinguished from its seed parent, ‘91P-024’, in that the new variety ripens about twelve weeks later than ‘91P-024’. The new variety ‘Suplumthirtynine’ also has amber-colored flesh compared to the reddish flesh of the seed parent.
The new variety ‘Suplumthirtynine’ is distinguished from its pollen parent, ‘92P-023’, in that the new variety ripens about ten weeks later than ‘92P-023’. The new variety ‘Suplumthirtynine’ also has amber-colored flesh compared to the reddish flesh of the pollen parent.
The new variety ‘Suplumthirtynine’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, budding and grafting.